Mint-Flavored - Rin x Hanayo Oneshot
by Oliver-Kagamine
Summary: Rin and Hanayo have been dating for about a month now, and Rin has a plan for the two of them to spend time together. What's a better idea than a date at the fair?


~3rd Person POV~

"Hanayo!" Rin called, running over to her girlfriend and latching onto her arm. "Can we go to the fair today?"

Hanayo flinched slightly at the sudden contact and blushed. "U-um...sure..." She mumbled, giving Rin a small, soft smile.

The ginger beamed up at Hanayo, rubbing her cheek affectionately against the brunette's arm. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated over and over until Hanayo pushed her away.

"A-alright, I get it... Please be a bit quieter..." Hanayo waved a hand at her girlfriend, laughing nervously at the ginger.

"Sorry..." Rin puffed out her cheeks, looking down out of embarrassment. "I'm just excited..."

"I know you are," Hanayo replied, smiling. "I am too. You just...explode when you're excited and I don't." The brunette's explanation seemed to help Rin control her excitement a bit, as the ginger nodded like an eager puppy.

"Roger! I'll try to control my excitement just like you!" She grinned, sticking her tongue out a bit.

Hanayo nodded. "Do your best."

Later

Hanayo munched happily on a croissant, humming a tune to herself as she ate lunch.

Suddenly, Rin grabbed her shoulders from behind and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"M-mmfph...!" Hanayo twitched slightly out of fear as she froze stiff in her position.

"Gotcha~!" Rin cheered happily, leaning on Hanayo's head. "Can I have a bit of your croissant?"

"R-Rin... Don't scare me like that... I honestly thought I was being kidnapped!" Hanayo huffed, pulling off a piece of bread and handing it to Rin, who just popped it into her mouth, carefree.

"I didn't think you'd actually be that scared," Rin answered, making an attempt to defend herself. "And why're you eating all alone out here? Don't you want to come eat with the rest of μ's?"

"Not...today..." Hanayo mumbled quietly, her voice sounding almost as if she was a mouse.

"What's that?" Rin grinned, pulling on Hanayo's cheek with one hand. "Speak up~!" She teased.

"Rin..." Hanayo whined, grabbing her girlfriend's wrist. "I just wanted to think for a while, maybe..."

"Maybe? You don't even know?"

"I...guess not..." The brunette pursed her lips in embarrassment and tensed up slightly.

"You're really adorable." Rin giggled, twirling a string of Hanayo's hair around her finger as she spoke quietly.

"W-what...?" Hanayo flinched, not expecting that type of a reply.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll take care of you no matter what!" The ginger exclaimed, moving to sit next to Hanayo. "Just count on me!" She grinned, pointing her thumb towards herself.

Hanayo looked up at Rin's face for a moment before she smiled, nodding. "Yeah..."

After School

Hanayo waited patiently at the school gate for Rin to show up. After a while, the said ginger came running out, waving enthusiastically at her girlfriend.

"Ha-na-yo~!" Rin called, beaming at the brunette. Once she had gotten close enough, the ginger lowered her voice. "I'll be at your house around four o'clock, alright?"

Hanayo nodded. "Sure."

"Great! I can't wait...!" The ginger bounced up and down on her feet excitedly before she gasped softly and stopped. "Gotta keep it together like you, right?"

The brunette giggled, nodding once more. "Of course, Rin."

Later

"Mom, what dress looks better? The blue one with the frills or the red one with the over-jacket?" Rin looked up at her mother determinedly as she continuously switched between the red dress and the blue dress.

"Pick whichever one you like, sweetie," Her mother replied, giving a soft laugh.

"Mmn..." Rin puffed out her cheeks as she kept looking between the two dresses. She glanced up at the clock. "Uwah, three thirty already...?!" She rapidly looked back down, randomly choosing a dress. "The blue one'll have to do!"

After a moment of changing, Rin came out in the blue dress with a small, pink purse around her shoulder.

"Honey, you look wonderful!" Her mother smiled at Rin and brought her into a hug.

"Thanks mom," Rin replied, hugging her mom back. "I've gotta go now, though. I don't wanna be late!"

Her mother nodded, waving at the ginger as she bolted out the door.

Once she arrived at Hanayo's house, Rin knocked on the door.

It wasn't long until the door opened.

"Ah, Rin!" Hanayo gasped softly, opening the door up for her girlfriend. "Are we leaving?"

Rin gazed over her girlfriend's outfit; the bright yellow dress that just went past her knees and stockings that had cute cat accents. She even had a small red bow in her hair. She really looked adorable.

"Y-you...look so cute, Hanayo!" Rin squealed, pulling the brunette into a hug and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Come on!"

"A-alright..." Hanayo said, blushing as she took hold of Rin's hand as they headed off to the fair.

At the Fair

"Uwah, there's so much stuff to do!" Rin gaped in awe as they entered through the gates of the fair, looking around at everything in sight. There were food vendors, a bunch of mini games to play, and of course, a Ferris wheel.

"I wanna get cotton candy!" The ginger cheered, pulling Hanayo along with her as she headed towards one of the food vendors. "One strawberry-flavored cotton candy, please," Rin ordered happily, thanking the man before taking the pure sugary fluff from him.

"Here." Rin held the cotton candy out to Hanayo, smiling. "Have a bite," she insisted.

"N-no, it's yours..." Hanayo, waved the ginger off, but Rin didn't budge.

"It's fine!" The ginger pushed the cotton candy closer to her girlfriend. "I insist!"

Hanayo hesitated, but surely enough, she took a bite out of the cotton candy. "Delicious..." She muttered under her breath, savoring the taste in her mouth.

"Good, right?" Rin grinned at the brunette, quickly finishing up the rest of the cotton candy so they could play some games.

First, they rode on some roller coasters. Hanayo was scared at first, but Rin assured her there would be nothing scary about it, so the brunette reluctantly followed Rin into the seats. She was horrified.

Next, came what was called The Tower of Terror. Hanayo absolutely refused to ride it with all of her life, so Rin was left to ride alone while the brunette videotaped her girlfriend.

Afterwords, the two girls headed back to grab some more snacks before they finished the day off. Rin, once again, insisted that Hanayo shared her food so that they could act more lovey-dovey.

Finally, came the coup de grâce of all dates: the Ferris wheel.

"Watch your step," the worker said while Rin helped Hanayo in before she was left behind.

"That was close..." Hanayo sighed, sitting next to the ginger as she watched the next people in line get in the next car behind theirs.

"Definitely," Rin agreed, slinging an arm around the brunette's shoulder and pressing a soft kiss into her neck. "This is really, nice, huh...?"

Hanayo covered her mouth before any weird noises came out and nodded slowly.

"Heh, you're really cute," The ginger complimented, grinning.

"T-thank you..." Was all that Hanayo could think of to say as a reply, as she was already embarrassed enough from what Rin had just done not minutes ago.

The two sat together, Hanayo resting her head on Rin's shoulder as the car rose higher and higher in the sky. The sunset painted the sky a pinkish-orange color too, adding to the romantic setting.

"Hanayo," Rin murmured, moving a hand down to tilt the brunette's head up a bit.

"R-Rin..." Hanayo blushed as the ginger brought their faces closer together, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss.

After a moment, they separated.

"Y-you..." Hanayo blushed, brushing a finger against her lips as she murmured softly, "You're mint-flavored..."


End file.
